Forgiven
by OnTheMind
Summary: Summary inside. Please Read and Review. First Story, but not first lemon.


**So I decide I'm going to write what is on my mind now. So while I'm play this game during the scene when La Volpe thinks Machiavelli is traitor and finds out that he wasn't. So I'm going to write about what happened after they left Ezio to _talk._ Hope you like it no flames. It's just rude. So Don't like, Don't read.**

**On with the story.**

"So, why don't we go to the inn for a drink. All drinks on the house as an apology." La Volpe says as he and Machiavelli walk.

"Sure, why not. And don't worry about it. My actions did not help the matter so, it is quite alright." Machiavelli replies as he places his hand on La Volpe's shoulder, "I would think so too, if one of my comrades were being secretive to the creed as well."

"But again, my deepest apologies."

Once they are at the inn, La Volpe orders the house free drinks for the rest of the night. They catch up on lost times as they drink the night away.

"Well, I must be leaving now." Machiavelli says as he walks to the door. "Well then, have a nice night and once again I am sorry for the misunderstanding tonight." "No more apologies, it is fine, please. Well, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." La Volpe bows as Machiavelli walks away. La Volpe shuts the door and makes his way up to his bedroom, thinking deeply. _"There must be a way to properly show him my forgiveness, but wh..."_ Thinking of something, a slow smirk makes its way to his face._ "Well, this is going to take some time planning but I think I know how to 'properly' show Machiavelli my sincereness."

* * *

_

Few Days Later

* * *

Machiavelli was relaxing in the Assassin's hideout, when one of the novice walks up to where he was seated.

"Yes?"

"The group and I have returned from our mission, sir. It was of great success." The novice said as he bowed his head respectively.

"Thank you for informing me, you may leave and rest until your next assignment is given." Machiavelli said without even opening his eyes to him.

"Thank you, sir." The novice bowed again before leaving.

He let out a sigh as he once again was left alone. He began to doze as time went by.

"May May, you must be tired from all the paperwork and contracts you do." A voice whispered in his ear cause him to jump up in surprise and quickly looking behind him to see no one there. "What the..," "Over here." He turned his head towards the voice only to find La Volpe leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at him intensely.

"La Volpe? How did you...Never mind I don't want to know. What are you doing here?" Machiavelli watches as La Volpe pushes off the wall and walks slowly towards him.

"Well, nice evening to you too. But if you must know I have a very..._important_... contract for all the novice to go so." La Volpe called all the novice into the room and informed them of their day long mission and the location, only giving the leader a scroll, informing her **(**my leader on the game is a girl**)** not to open it until they got to their destination before dismissing them. Machiavelli watched in shock as all the novice left the building and soon the area.

"What? What is this? I have not been informed of such a mission, you will tell me immediately what this is about." Machiavelli says standing up, upset that this happened without his knowledge.

"Fine," La Volpe says as he slowly walks around him, still watching him with intense eyes, "but not here. We must return to my guild before I can speak of this. Please, follow me." La Volpe looks at him one last time, making Machiavelli _almost_ rethink this, before head to the tunnel entrance.

He follows La Volpe to the entrance, "After you," La Volpe says politely. Machiavelli grunts before stepping in, unaware of the smirk and evil glint directed towards him.

* * *

"Come on, this way." La Volpe says towards the entrance to his guild. "Alright, I am coming La Volpe, no need in the rush." Machiavelli glared as he enter the room. The room was as loud as always, but a few of the thieves, with knowing eyes, watched as La Volpe led him across the room. "Come this way, to the master bedroom, in case their are spies in the room," La Volpe replied when Machiavelli gave him a wary look.

"Fine." Machiavelli followed after him as they climbed the stairs, towards the bedroom.

"Please, enter," La Volpe opened the door letting him Machiavelli enter first before entering after, closing the door behind him.

Machiavelli looked around the room, impressed by all the beautiful and expensive thing in it. "Wow, this is quite amazing. Where could you have come across all of these nice things." Machiavelli said as he picked up scrolls dated centuries back, all in different languages and signs.

"I am a thief. I enjoy '_taking nice things'_ and bringing them back here as personal rewards." La Volpe said as he stressed the words 'taking nice things'.

"Hmmm," Machiavelli hummed as he continued to look at the items in the room, not noticing the look his body was receiving as La Volpe looked him up and down, lingering on his lower half.

"Yes," La Volpe smirked as he slowly began the walk towards Machiavelli without his notice, "I like to have _nice things with me_." he purred in Machiavelli's ear. Machiavelli jumped as he spun around, only to find La Volpe across the room in a chair, staring intensely at him over his intertwine finger, propped up on his legs.

"Well, I should go now. Thanks for letting me visit," Machiavelli rushed as he walked quickly towards the door, grabbing the knob. He froze as he felt a hand hold his to the handle, warm breath by his ear, and an arm snake around his waist, bringing his back to a warm chest.

"But don't you want to know what that mission was about, _Machiavelli,_" La Volpe whispered in his ear.

"I don't...," "Well, it's just a fake mission that I made up to get them away and you out of work." La Volpe said nuzzling his neck.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to..._properly_..._show_ you my apology."

Machiavelli held in a squeak as he felt something wet run over his ear. Twisting out and away from his attacker and only the escape way, Machiavelli backed away from La Volpe as he advanced on him. "I don't need your apology. I said it was fine, really. You don't have to do this." He said as he felt something hit the back of his legs. See the distraction, La Volpe take advantage and tackled him down onto the bed, pinning him down by the arms.

_Think fast Machiavelli, think fast_. His eyes widen as he realize that he had a hidden knife up his sleeve as well as other weapons hidden. Summing up the courage, Machiavelli said, "If you don't remove yourself this moment, you will leave me no choice, but to force my hand," He said as threatening as he could while being pinned down. La Volpe looked at him with a blank stare before laughing.

"What's so funny," Machiavelli demanded as he got a bad feeling.

"I am a thief, remember. Such things do not bother me. Look over there," he said as he turned his head towards a table by the door. Machiavelli looked, only to see all his weapons on it.

"How?"

"Thief."

"But...," Machiavelli was silenced by lips meeting his eagerly. "enough talking, let us enjoy ourselves." La Volpe smirked as he lower himself on him, causing Machiavelli to whimper in defeat.

* * *

Machiavelli panted as he lay naked on the bed. He was tired and all he wanted to do was pass out.

"No, La Volpe, two times is enough," he panted as he was turned around and his back pulled up against a sweaty chest. "hmm, once more," La Volpe said as he ran his hands up Machiavelli chest and began tweaking his nipples, while sucking his neck created another of many love bites.

"No, please I...," he moaned as La Volpe moved one of his hands down to his hardening member, stroking it, running his thumb across the sensitive head. La Volpe smirked as Machiavelli was lost in the pleasure he was receive. Moving his other hand, La Volpe raised him up, pushing himself back into the stretched, but still tight body.

"Ahhh, please m-more p...please," he whimpered as La Volpe continued to lift him before pulling him back down. This continued until La Volpe got bored with the position and pulled out.

"No," Machiavelli whimpered, turning around to see La Volpe propped on some pillow, motioning him to come here.

"I want you to ride me now," He said as Machiavelli crawled over him before sitting on his lap once more. Machiavelli raised up before dropping back down moaning as he continued to bounce on his lap. La Volpe watched as he threw his head back and moaned even louder as his special spot was hit. La Volpe began to thrust up as Machiavelli went down causing him to cry out as the rhythm got faster and harder.

"Please, oh please please," Machiavelli begged. La Volpe felt merciful and pushed them over so he was on his back and thrusted harder and faster into him. He leaned over and kissed him before licked down to his left nipple, sucking it as one of his hands teased the other and the last stroking his neglected member.

"No, Not a...all at the s...ame t-time," Machiavelli panted as he got closer and closer to the end, " I...please. I'm gonna cum. No I...I... I'M CUMMMING," he screamed as he came over La Volpe's hand and their lower stomach. La Volpe grunted as the muscle around him got tighter. Sitting up, he grabbed his legs, spreading them wider before pounded into him, before coming inside.

They both lay there panting. When La Volpe catches his breath he pulls out, before rolling to the side. Pulling Machiavelli up towards him. Machiavelli lays his head on his chest, throwing an arm across his waist.

"So... that was some apology," Machiavelli said with a yawn.

"Yes, it was. And don't worry about tomorrow. When Ezio returns from his assassination contract the novice will report to him." La Volpe said, rubbing Machiavelli's back.

"Ok then, goodnight," "Yeah, Goodnight," they said as they shared one last kiss before letting sleep take them.

**Finished**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of the story and my idea of just free lancing when I have an idea suck in my head.**


End file.
